A Birthday Vacation with my Stupid, Embarrassing Parents
by PeachyJiminie
Summary: A Victuuri fanfiction with Yurio the third wheel. They go on Vacation for Yurio's birthday, which he isn't too excited about. Maybe smut


"There's only one bed."

Yurio's exasperated words filled the room as he scanned the small living area, his trademark scowl prominent on his lips. He 'tch'ed lightly and dropped his suitcase on the floor while he stomped into the room angrily, looking around. Makkachin, the families over excited poodle, pranced into the room happily, sniffing the counters and pawing at the clean hotel carpet before jumping onto the couch to peer out the large window.

"Ma! There's. Only. One. Bed." He repeated, turning to look at Yuuri.

The Japanese man walked in after Yurio, looking around as well. "Oh. You're right, Yurio." He said, frowning. "Viktor, are you sure you got the right hotel room?" He looked over to his husband, who walked in after the two of them, a confused look on his face.

"I thought I had," he said. "It said two bedroom on their website," he said, checking his phone and confirming his statement. Yurio groaned angrily and sat on the couch next to Makkachin, taking out his leopard-printed phone and taking a selfie for Instagram while Yuuri and Viktor whispered among themselves as their tried to figure out what was happening. Yurio wrapped an arm around Makkachin and uploaded the photo angrily, with the caption, "Our vacation has already turned to shit. Save me, Beka!"

After about three minutes, comments came flooding in, fangirls commenting "LET ME SAVE YOU, YURIO!" "Love me please!" And "Can't wait to see your skating next season! Hang in there!" Yurio rolled his eyes. His fans were crazy, annoying, and psychotic. He almost was trampled by a group of Yuri's Angels once, but luckily, Beka came to save him again. For the third time. He needed to stop sucking up to him and let him deal with his problems himself.

Then again, if Beka did stop helping him, he would probably be killed and robbed of his belongings to add to the shrines of him he knew for a fact some girls had. They posted pictures of them all over the internet, and it freaked him out more than the time he accidentally walked in on his parents in the bath.

Yea. That gave him nightmares for weeks.

He looked at Yuuri and Viktor again, feeling his stomach rumble. He looked at Makkachin and then back at his parents, before shouting a gruff and annoyed, "Oi!" To get their attention.

Yuuri looked over first and asked, "yes, Yurio?"

Yurio huffed and spat, "That's not my name!" He grumbled before saying, "we've been on the plane for hours, I'm hungry! Can we go to McDonald's or something?"

Viktor gave his happy trademark heart-shaped smile before saying giddily, "Aw, Yurio, it's your birthday weekend! Dont you want to go somewhere better for dinner? We'll go wherever you want~!" He sang, over excited, as always. Yurio shook his head hastily, blowing his long blonde hair from his face as he said, "I want McDonald's. I like their chicken nuggets."

"You do know what are in those, right?" Yuuri asked, scrunching his nose. "Once, they found a whole chickens he-"

"Ma, don't you dare ruin chicken nuggies for me!" He barked, pulling his hood up to cover his bright yellow hair. He crossed his arms and growled while spitting, "Ma, you're not a pig anymore, stop worrying about your health for one second."

Yuuri sighed and walked over to Yurio, pulling the hood off his head while saying slowly, "Right now I'm not worrying about MY health, I'm worrying about yours. You know Yakov would have a fit if you asked him that."

Yurio rolled his eyes at the mentioning of his coach. "Hes all the way in Russia still, do we have to worry about him? It's not like that hag will find out." He smiled a little mischievously as he added, "and besides, dad said we could go wherever I wanted, right? And I want chicken nuggies!"

Viktor chuckled a bit and said, "Oh Yurio, stereotypical Yurio. Fine, you can have your chicken nuggets. But don't come to us when Yakov freaks out." He said, looking at the bed once more. "By the way, as it seems Makkachin has already claimed the couch, were going to have to share a bed, all three of us." He said enthusiastically, smiling broadly. Yurio's head snapped up from his phone as he spat, "what?"

Yuuri smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't mind that, would you, small angry cat?" He asked, laughing a little.

Yurio sat in shock as he began to process what this meant. He would have to sit sleep next to ma and dad. While they cuddles like the gross married couple they were. And he would be right... NEXT to him.

He flinched at the thought. He than realised they'd probably done more in bed than just cuddle; damn, the old geezers couldn't keep their hands off each other for a second. Disgusting.

Suddenly, he began to panic. _Don't think of it, Yuri. Dont you dare. You're stronger than this. God damn it please don't please don't please-_

Suddenly, his head was filled with images of his parents getting intimate and he screeched loudly, scratching his head as he yelled, "DON'T THINK OF IT NO NO NO EEWWWWWWWW!"

Yuuri looked over to Yurio as he freaked out and tapped Viktor's shoulder. "What happened to Yura?" He asked, confused as he frowned.

Viktor looked up from his phone and smiled. "Oh, I don't know. He'll calm down soon though, don't worry about it."


End file.
